iz_onefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Buenos Aires (música)
|videoclipe = IZ*ONE (아이즈원) - 'Buenos Aires' MV}}"Buenos Aires" é um single digital, e uma música japonesa do grupo nipo-coreano IZ*ONE, sendo primeira faixa e faixa título do single japonês do grupo, Buenos Aires. Sua primeira performance aconteceu no dia 1 de junho de 2019, na SHIBUYA NOTE, e seu lançamento oficial aconteceu em 21 de junho de 2019, em plataformas de streaming. Lista de Faixas # "Buenos Aires" — 4:20 Áudio Spotify Letra Oh, woah, woah oh oh oh Nan na na na na na Voulez-vous Voulez-vous tte ne nani ga hoshi no? Voulez-vous Voulez-vous nani o suru tsumori? Honestly Honestly hakkiri to itte hoshi Honestly Honestly doko ka e sasoitai n janai? jitto shiteirarenai kono jokyo genjitsu nigetainara mitsumeattatte shoganai sekai no doko ka sutekina tengoku mitsukemasho sa ima sugu enpo no kisha ni nori (Give me!) sozo no fune susume (Move it! Move it!) senbo no machi made tohiko shiyo ka Take me! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Have you ever been there? itsuka eiga de mita kono machi nami tango ga kikoeruwa Buenos Aires Buenos Aires I wanna be right there oikakete wa konaidesho Te tete te Que bien futaridake Te tete te Que guay sa mirai Voulez-vous Oh! You know we gonna make it Love is all that matters we can’t fake it mendona yatsura nante furikicchatte It’s our love, it’s our love going down Just a place we only know the word of Throw away what we got and start off chimei no hibiki dake de Goal kimeta Buenos Aires coming to get ya doko e datte ikeruno me wo tojireba mienai machi mietekuru ai dake ga shinjitsu no chizu michibikareru mama itto ni nagasareteikimasho sa korekara senbo no umi o koe (I can do it!) ganbo no sorami age (Ole! Ole!) zetsubo o furikiri soitogetemiyo ka This is Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Yes, I have been here furui Radio kara nagareru Music dareka ga odotteru Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Do you wanna be here? watashitachi dake no paradaisu Te tete Fantastic sa ima sugu enpo no kisha ni nori (Give me!) sozo no fune susume (Move it! Move it!) senbo no machi made tohiko shiyo ka Take me! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Have you ever been there? itsuka eiga de mita kono machi nami tango ga kikoeruwa Buenos Aires Buenos Aires I wanna be right there oikakete wa konaidesho Te tete te Que bien ni nin dake Te tete te Que guay sa mirai Voulez-vous ( ) Voulez-vous... ( ) Voulez-vous... ( ) Voulez-vous... ( ) Voulez-vous... |português= Oh, woah, woah oh oh oh Nan na na na na na Você quer, você quer, ei, o que você quer? Você quer, você quer, o que você vai fazer? Honestamente, honestamente, eu quero que você seja direito Honestamente, honestamente, você não quer me convidar para algum lugar? Eu não posso ficar parado nessa situação Se você quer fugir da realidade Olhar um para o outro não nos levar a lugar algum Neste mundo, em algum lugar Vamos encontrar um paraíso maravilhoso Então, agora, pegue o trem para algum lugar distante (Me dê!) Mova a nave imaginária para frente (Mova-a! Mova-a!) Para aquela cidade invejosa Vamos fazer uma ótima fuga Me leve! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Você já esteve lá? Essa cidade que eu já vi em algum filme Eu posso ouvir o tango Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Eu quero estar ai Nada nos perseguirá Você é tão bom, apenas nós dois Ah ... Oh, eu te amo Você é tão legal, venha, o futuro Oh ... Você quer? Oh! Você sabe que nós vamos conseguir O amor é tudo que importa, não podemos fingir Afaste o que for incômodo É o nosso amor, é o nosso amor caindo Apenas um lugar que só conhecemos a palavra Jogue fora o que temos e comece Defina nossa meta apenas com base no nome do lugar Buenos Aires, venha me buscar Podemos ir a qualquer lugar se fecharmos os olhos A cidade que não pode ser vista entra em cena O amor é o único mapa verdadeiro Faça como somos liderados Vamos fluir em uma pista, então a partir de agora Atravesse o oceano de inveja (Eu posso fazer isso!) Olhe para o céu do desejo (Ole! Ole!) Afaste a desesperança Vamos tentar ficar juntos pela eternidade Aqui é Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Eu estive aqui Música tocando no rádio antigo Alguém está dançando Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Você quer estar aqui? Paraíso pertencente apenas a nós Você é fantástico Então, agora, pegue o trem para algum lugar distante (Me dê!) Mova a nave imaginária para frente (Mova-a! Mova-a!) Para aquela cidade invejosa Vamos fazer uma ótima fuga Me leve! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Você já esteve lá? Essa cidade que eu já vi em algum filme Eu posso ouvir o tango Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Eu quero estar ai Nada vai nos perseguir Você é tão bom, apenas nós dois Ah ... Oh, eu te amo Você é tão legal, venha, o futuro Oh ... Você quer? (Você quer~) Você quer ... (Ooh, sim) Você quer ... (Buenos Aires) Você quer ... (Na na na na) Você quer ... }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * Buenos Aires é a capital da Argentina. * A música tem partes em espanhol, inglês, japonês e francês. * No IZ*ONE 1st Concert "Eyes On Me" 2019, só veio a ser performada a partir do Japão. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Japonesas Categoria:Buenos Aires Categoria:A a Z